High Class Wrestling
by Aaricho
Summary: BANKRUPT until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

HCW Info

App:

You Can send in as much OC's as you please.

*: Optional

 **Name (Ring name):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Look:**

 **Hometown (Be Specific):**

 **Theme Song:**

 **Face or Heel:**

 ***Manager(s):**

 ***Tag Team partner(s)? (Use this same app for his/her partner):**

 ***Wrestling Style:**

 **Signature Moves:**

 **Finisher(s):**

 ***Gimmick:**

 ***Catchphrase**

 ***Promo:**

 ***Entrance:**

 ***Crowd Chant(s):**

HCW's first night will be posted soon, so keep an eye out on HCW!


	2. Results from October 2016 episodes

**It's here! HCW!**

 **First episode results from Daytona Beach, Florida:**

-HCW General Manager Aric Ward, came out and greeted the crowd as he talked about the HCW.

-Commercial Break

-Jason Daniels vs Officer Aidan: Jason won with a Reverse Fireman's Carry into a Piledriver.

-Commercial Break

-Reggie White vs The Soldier Spike: Soldier Spike won with the Big Shot (Military Press transitioned into a Death Valley Driver).

-Commercial Break

-Classic France was cutting a promo as he was talking about France's history, until Austin Perkins came out and confronted him.

-Commercial Break

-GM Aric Ward came out and announced that a women's tournament for the HCW Goddess Championship, which will start on the next episode of HCW.

-Commercial Break

-The main event was Rafael Mercer vs Luke Wilde: Rafael won with the Psychotics (Samoan Driver).

 **Second episode results from Tampa Bay, Florida:**

-HCW Goddess Championship Tournament Match: Katherine Quackenbush vs Diamondust: Diamondust won with the Diamonds Crushed (Swinging Reverse STO).

-Commercial Break

-Austin Perkins vs Classic France: Austin won with the Sunset Smash (Springboard flying forearm smash with a dab before doing the move).

-Commercial Break

-HCW Goddess Championship Tournament Match: Dixie vs Brianna Kelly: Dixie won with a Sharpshooter.

-Commercial Break

-Luke Wilde vs Brick Wall: Brick Wall won with a Big Boot.

-Commercial Break

-HCW Goddess Championship Tournament Match: DJ Cadence vs Logan Orton: Logan won with by a distraction from her boyfriend Adrian Watts, then hit Cadence with the History Disclosed (Double Underhook Flip Piledriver).

-Commercial Break

-HCW Goddess Championship Tournament Match: Jesse The Artist vs Agatha Rigmond: Jesse won with a Trouble in Paradise.

-Commercial Break

-The main event was Rafael Mercer & Officer Aidan vs Matt López & Kamirashi: Matt & Kamirashi won after Matt hit the Grand Final (Brainbuster).

 **Third episode results from Orlando, Florida:**

-Austin Perkins vs The Soldier Spike: Soldier won with the Big Shot.

-Commercial Break

-Jason Daniels vs Brick Wall: Brick won with a Bearhug, his streak is now 2-0.

-Commercial Break

-HCW Goddess Championship Tournament Second Round Match: Jesse The Artist vs Logan Orton: Logan won with the History Disclosed to advance to the finals.

-Commercial Break

-Adrian Watts vs Bob Ruddle: Adrian won with the Platinum Killer (Running Discus Lariat).

-Commercial Break

-Reggie White vs Classic France: Reggie won with a Standing 450 Splash.

-Commercial Break

-Agatha Rigmond vs DJ Cadence: Cadence won with a Rolling Jump DDT.

 **A promo played, it said: "I'm not one for speaking, so I'll make this quick: Those who have no honor for themselves or these fans will fall to The Way of the Hawk.**

-The main event was Matt López vs Rafael Mercer: Rafael won with the Psychotics.

 **Fourth episode results from Jacksonville, Florida:**

-Classic France vs Brick Wall: Brick won with a Big Boot, his streak is now 3-0.

-Commercial Break

-HCW Goddess Championship Tournament Second Round Match: Diamondust vs Dixie: Diamondust won with the Diamonds Crushed to advance to the finals.

-Commercial Break

-Reggie White vs The Soldier Spike: Soldier won with the Big Shot.

-Commercial Break

-Katherine Quackenbush vs Logan Orton: Logan won by a roll-up after a distraction from Adrian Watts.

-Commercial Break

-GM Aric Ward came out and announced a fatal-4-way elimination match at the first HCW PPV event called **HCW Revolution** , and the participants were: Austin Perkins, Matt López, Edward Mercury and Rafael Mercer. Aric also announced the winner will be crowned the first **HCW Ultra Champion.**

-Commercial Break

-Austin Perkins vs Edward Mercury: Edward won with the Submission Impossible (Cross Armbreaker).

 **Here's the card for HCW Revolution:**

 **Austin Perkins vs Matt L** **ópez vs Edward Mercury vs Rafael Mercer for HCW Ultra Championship**

 **A debut**

 **Logan Orton vs Diamondust for HCW Goddess Championship**

 **Brick Wall vs Reggie White**

 **Adrian Watts vs Kamirashi**

 **A new title revealed**


	3. Results from November 2016 episodes

ATTENTION: Spoilers will be included for the main event results from HCW Revolution, I apologize for letting all of you down. I'll explain why the main event of HCW Revolution wasn't posted at the bottom of this doc.

 **First episode results from Dallas, Texas:**

The episode starts off with GM Aric Ward coming out and talking about how much of a success HCW Revolution was, and thanked the crowd. Then, Austin Perkins came out and thanked Aric for giving him the opportunity for a title shot. Aric then announced at **Tournament of Champions** , we'll see the new champ defending against, the winners of 5 battle royals throughout this month, with two tonight.

 **Commercial Break**

Luke Wilde vs Classic France: Luke won with the Early Retirement (Spiral Tap)

Brick Wall vs Bob Ruddle: Brick won with a Body avalanche.

 **Commercial Break**

Jason Daniels wins battle royal #1/5. Match included: Luke Wilde, Classic France, Reggie White, Knuckle Jack, Genocide, The Homeless Dude, Bob Ruddle, Officer Aidan, Kamirashi, Suicide Kid, Will Ralston, Jim Wright & Luca Rios.

 **Commercial Break**

Diamondust, the first HCW Goddess Champion comes out and talks about her beating Logan Orton, until Logan comes out and talks trash about the victory, Diamondust then tells Logan she had fun beating her, and could do it again, then, GM Aric Ward comes out and announces that Logan will challenge Diamondust next week on HCW for the Goddess Championship.

Logan Orton vs Agatha Rigmond: Logan wins with the LKO.

 **Commercial Break**

Main Event: Jimmy Awesome wins battle royal #2/5. Match included: Knuckle Jack, Luke Wilde, El Piranha, Genocide, Jason Stone, Luca Rios, Pixar Fan, Kamirashi, Officer Aidan, Reggie White, Brick Wall, Classic France & Triple B.

 **Second episode results from Houston, Texas:**

Jimmy Awesome vs Brick Wall: Jimmy won with a Swanton Bomb.

 **Commercial Break**

El Piranha vs Officer Aidan: El Piranha won with an electric chair dropped into a half nelson wheelbarrow driver.

 **Commercial Break**

Reggie White vs Genocide: Genocide won with a chokeslam.

 **Commercial Break**

Will Ralston comes out and challenges anyone to a street fight, **Kavz** debuts and accepts, GM Aric Ward also came out and announced the two will fight at Tournament of Champions.

Will Ralston vs Bob Ruddle: Will won with a Stunner.

 **Commercial Break**

Jason Daniels & Jason Stone vs Knuckle Jack & Genocide: Knuckle Jack & Genocide won from a roll-up pin on Jason Stone by Genocide.

 **Commercial Break**

Diamondust (C) vs Logan Orton for HCW Goddess Championship: Diamondust won with the Diamonds Crushed (Swinging Reverse STO) after Adrian Watts tried to distract Diamondust, but it failed as Diamondust took advantage and countered an LKO by Logan.

 **Commercial Break**

Jason Stone wins battle royal #3/5. Match includes: Genocide, El Piranha, Knuckle Jack, Luke Wilde, Kamirashi, Brick Wall, Reggie White, Triple B & Classic France. Winners so far: Jason Daniels, Jimmy Awesome, Jason Stone, ?, ?

 **Third episode results from San Antonio, Texas:**

Logan Orton and Adrian Watts come out and trash talk San Antonio and Diamondust, until Dimaondust comes out and challenges Watts and Orton to a mixed-gender tag team match, then, Austin Perkins came out and partnered with Diamondust.

 **Commercial Break**

Logan Orton & Adrian Watts vs Diamondust & Austin Perkins: Diamondust & Austin Perkins won with Diamondust hitting the Diamonds Crushed on Adrian Watts.

 **Commercial Break**

Luke Wilde vs Reggie White: Luke won with the Early Retirement.

 **Commercial Break**

GM Aric Ward comes out and announces tag teams competing in the gauntlet match at Tournament of Champions for the **HCW Super Tag Team Championship** : Knuckle Jack & Genocide, Luke Wilde & ?, Pixar Fan & Kamirashi, Officer Aidan & The Soldier Spike, Jim Wright & Luca Rios, Reggie White & The Homeless Dude and Classic France & ?

 **Commercial Break**

El Piranha vs Luca Rios: El won with a Death Valley Driver.

 **Commercial Break**

Suicide Kid wins battle royal #4/5. Match included. Officer Aidan, Kamirashi, Genocide, Pixar Fan, El Piranha, Knuckle Jack, Triple B, Luca Rios, The Homeless Dude, Classic France, The Soldier Spike, Brick Wall and Jim Wright. Winners so far: Jason Daniels, Jimmy Awesome, Jason Stone, Suicide Kid & ?.

 **Fourth episode results from Austin, Texas:**

GM Aric Ward comes out and introduces the roster, then introduces the first HCW Ultra Champion... Matt Lopez! The crowd in Austin, Texas cheered for Matt as he made his entrance, the whole current HCW roster was on the entrance stage. The crowd was chanting "You deserve it!" GM Aric Ward also announced that a tag team match would take place, with Lopez and a partner of his choosing, will take on Genocide and Knuckle Jack in the main event.

 **Commercial Break**

GM Aric Ward then was still in the ring, and announced that there will be a #1 Contender's match between Logan Orton, Jesse the Artist, Dixie and DJ Cadence at Tournament of Champions to face Diamondust later in the night for the HCW Goddess Championship.

Logan Orton vs Dixie: Logan won by the History Disclosed.

 **Commercial Break**

El Piranha vs Classic France: El won with a Death Valley Driver, extending his streak now to 3-0. After the match, El announced he wanted another match, then, Officer Aidan came out and challenged him.

El Piranha vs Officer Aidan: El won by a roll-up pin, extending his win streak to 4-0.

 **Commercial Break**

Austin Perkins wins battle royal #5/5. Match included, Adrian Watts, Rafael Mercer, El Piranha, Genocide, Luke Wilde, The Soldier Spike, Classic France, Officer Aidan, Knuckle Jack, Kamirashi, Pixar Fan, Luca Rios, Triple B, Reggie White, The Homeless Dude and Brick Wall. Winners so far: Jason Daniels, Jimmy Awesome, Jason Stone, Suicide Kid and Austin Perkins.

 **Commercial Break**

Reggie White & The Homeless Dude vs Jim Wright & Luca Rios: Reggie and The Homeless Dude won with a roll-up on Jim by Reggie.

 **Commercial Break**

Knuckle Jack & Genocide vs Matt Lopez & his partner who was revealed to be Edward Mercury: Matt & Edward win by Matt hit the Grand Final.

 **HCW Tournament of Champions Card:**

 **Six-Pack Challenge for HCW Ultra Championship: Matt Lopez (C) vs Jason Daniels vs Jimmy Awesome vs Jason Stone vs Suicide Kid vs Austin Perkins.**

 **#1 Contender's Fatal-4-Way to face Diamondust for HCW Goddess Championship: Logan Orton vs Jesse the Artist vs Dixie vs DJ Cadence.**

 **Street Fight Match: Will Ralston vs Kavz.**

 **Tag Team Gauntlet Match for HCW Super Tag Team Championships.**

 **El Piranha vs ?**

 **Diamondust vs ? for HCW Goddess Championship.**

 **The reason I didn't post the main event of HCW Revolution was because my Microsoft Word wouldn't open the document, so I tried to post what I had, 4,000+ words, didn't let me post it, but it wasn't Faanfiction, it was maybe a file issue, so I decided to try again the next day, still didn't work, and I didn't feel like re-writing it, so, that's why it wasn't posted, I do sincerely apologize.**


	4. Results from October 2017 episodes

**Welcome to the reboot of HCW! After we split from UCW, HCW will look to beat them in ratings.**

 **First episode from Newark, NJ:**

GM Aric Ward welcomed the crowd in Newark, NJ for the first HCW episode since November, and after UCW split from HCW. Aric talked about being apart of UCW and now he a has no parent funding for the company, so he then talks about tonight's show, the HCW Ultra Championship will be crowned as Lopez was stripped of his reign as champion.

Aric announced that a fatal-4-way will determine the new champ at Hellfire, and the qualifying matches for that will be every week.

- **Commercial Break**

Logan Orton vs Dixie: Logan won by History Disclosed.

 **Commercial Break**

Dynamite debuted and beat Luca Rios in 15 seconds.

Aric confirmed backstage that Dynamite will be in the qualifying match next week.

 **Commercial Break**

Victor X debuts and beats Bob Ruddle in 20 seconds, Aric is impressed, so he adds Victor X to a qualifying match.

 **Commercial Break**

The fans are shocked and cheering loudly as Bagwell McBeef debuts from UCW and beat up Knuckle Jack who was trash talking the fans.

Aric announces that at Hellfire, McBeef will face Knuckle Jack in a Street Fight or a Tables Match, depening on what they want.

 **Commercial Break**

Edward Mercury vs Alan Dynan: Edward picks up the win with the Submission Impossible.

Interview with Dynamite.

 **Commercial Break**

Qualifying Match #1: Jason Stone vs Austin Perkins: Stone wins with a roll-up. Doc Atrocity debuts and attacks both men.

 **Second episode results from Brooklyn, NY.**

Austin Perkins comes out and talks about Doc debuting and attacking him, then Doc came out and attacked him again, and he said that Perkins was in his way to glory.

 **Commercial Break**

Jason Stone vs Bob Ruddle: Stone wins.

Ruddle afterwards goes to Aric and asks for a match at Hellfire, but Aric says he'll have to prove he deserves one, so Aric schedules him to fight Doc Atrocity next week.

 **Commercial Break**

Reggie White vs Edward Mercury: Edward won with Submission Impossible.

 **Commercial Break**

Dynamite came out and talked about winning the HCW Ultra Championship, until Jay Samoa debuted and said that he'll win the HCW Ultra title, and Aric came out and announced that Samoa will face Edward Mercury in a qualifying match.

 **Commercial Break**

Logan Orton comes out and trash talks Diamondust and the HCW Women's Division, but stops when Dixie comes out and attacks her.

Luca Rios complains that he isn't just a jobber and challeges anyone to a match, Tech debuts and accepts and beats him in 15 seconds.

 **Commercial Break**

Aric is backstage on the phone until Diamondust comes into his office and demands to fight Logan Orton at Hellfire, but Aric says that Logan and Dixie will be fighting in a triple threat for her HCW Goddess Championship.

Diamondust vs debuting Lorelei Mills: Lorelei wins with the Pettal Bomb.

 **Commercial Break-**

Fatal-4-Way Qualifying Match #2: Dynamite vs DoggyDog: Dynamite wins the the Dynaboom! (Side Slam into chokeslam)

 **Third episode results from Providence, RI:**

Lorelei Mills asks Aric to add her to the match for the HCW Goddess Championship at Hellfire, and Aric accepts, but she has to defeat Logan Orton to do so.

 **Commercial Break**

Austin Perkins vs Luca Rios: Austin wins the Shooting Dabster (Shooting star press). After the match, Austin was attacked by Doc Atrocity, then Aric came out and announced the two will face off at Hellfire.

 **Commercial Break**

Fatal-4-Way Qualifying Match #3: Victor X vs Tech: Victor X wins with the Twist of Fate.

 **Commercial Break**

Aric is in the ring with a table and a red cover over a belt. He revealed it to be the HCW Xtreme Championship. He then said that at Hellfire there will be an extreme rules match for the title, and it will be contested in a triple threat match, where the qualifiers take place next.

Debuting, Neo Ice vs Phsychoz (HCW Xtreme Title qualifier): Neo Ice wins with the Ice Bottom.

 **Commercial Break**

Lorelei Mills vs Logan Orton: Logan wins by a roll-up, but she held Mills' tights, so, Aric came out and announced that Lorelei will be in the match at Hellfire, due to Logan cheating.

 **Commercial Break**

Doc Actrocity vs Bob Ruddle: Doc easily won with The Balloon Twister.

HCW Xtreme Title qualifier: Crazy One vs Rogan: Crazy One won with the Frog Splash.

 **Commercial Break**

HCW Xtreme Title qualifier: Double D vs DoggyDog: Double D won with the Jumping Side DDT.

 **Commercial Break**

Fatal-4-Way Qualifying Match #4: Jay Samoa vs Edward Mercury: Jay won by a running knee.

 **There it was, the reboot, next, Hellfire PPV, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Match Card for Hellfire:**

 **Triple Threat Extreme Rules for HCW Xtreme Championship: Double D vs Neo Ice vs Crazy One**

 **Austin Perkins vs Doc Atrocity**

 **Fatal-4-Way for HCW Goddess Championship: Diamondust (C) vs Logan Orton vs Dixie vs Lorelei Mills**

 **Fatal-4-Way for HCW Ultra Championship: Jason Stone vs Dynamite vs Victor X vs Jay Samoa**

 **Knuckle Jack vs Bagwell McBeef**


	5. Update

**This is not Hellfire or any HCW episode, this is something else.**

 **As you know, I haven't been updating HCW or anything at all, because I lose interest in a project easily, I don't know why. HCW was one that I really was into, and then I lost interest. Then, I gained interest after the idea Alex the Owl proposed to me. I updated it, worked on Hellfire for a bit, but stopped. I really don't know if I'm staying with the project, and I apologize for that. I lose interest or lose faith in myself a lot. I do have school too, high school is a pain, but I try to manage this with school, but it doesn't work out. 2018 is a new year and will be a new year for me, my resolution is don't lose faith in myself ever again, because I know I can do it. HCW is one of my favourites, so, I hope it'll be updated a lot soon.**

 **Have a great evening and see you soon ;)**


End file.
